


To have and to hold

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Weddings, and have some epiphanies, as always, robbie rotten does dance, that's not what they mean with 'pacing yourself' robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Robbie teaches Sportacus to dance. He only follows Sportacus to a wedding to see if Sportacus does his lessons justice. Of course Robbie.





	To have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> For owmyeyeballs, thank you dear.
> 
> Not beta-ed, non-english writer. Please let me know if I've made glaring grammatical mistakes. Apart from the excessive use of comma's that is.

Fairy-lights twinkled as it slowly grew dark in the green valley.

The boisterous circle dances which were accompanied with folk music were followed by the soothing slower waltzes Robbie was more familiar with.

Sportacus was not dancing. All the time Robbie had spent to teach the blasted Elf and he was not dancing.

Robbie had watched the twirling pairs on the dance floor, countless Elves with the odd human here and there. But the one he was looking for, had been looking at during the wedding-ceremony, was not there.

If not on the dance-floor, then where was...? Ah.

Here he was also surrounded by children, pointy-eared and even more energetic than the Lazy Town brats. Nieces and nephews of Sportacus' brothers and sisters and cousins and... the valley seemed overrun with Elves, all in one way or another related to Sportacus. Robbie idly wondered if Sportacus was never lonely in their small town with so few adults.

Robbie watched as one of the giggling little girls plunked a flowercrown on Sportacus' honey-blond curls. The hero's delighted laughter rang out. That wide infectious smile, those crinkles around the Elf's blue blue eyes...

"That's my youngest, you humans call him Sportacus." Startled from his musings Robbie turned to look into very familiar blue eyes.

\-------------

It had started as a gleeful boast after he'd heard Sportacus' almost timid inquiry whether Stephanie could teach him to slow-dance. It seemed that the blue Elf had a wedding coming up and there was finally some form of activity that he could nót do. Sniggering he had watched through his periscope as the hero stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet while failing the basics of the simple box step.  
Robbie was still unclear how him popping up to rub it in had turned into him actually teaching but he had shrugged it off and enjoyed his rare chance to show off.

He'd taken the lead, holding Sportacus' hand in his left, while his right hand rested firmly on Sportacus' back as he guided the Elf through the steps  
It had taken quite some time before Sportacus managed to get through the motions without either looking at his feet or counting under his breath. Robbie had been quite surprised to find he rather enjoyed dancing with this unexpected partner.

Robbie had always loved the elegant almost lazy twirling of the waltz, the slow pace and languid turns true to his taste. Sportacus had been quiet, his startled sharp intake of breath both thrilling and gratifying as Robbie spun him around in his arms unexpectedly. Robbie watched his cheeks turn pink, the almost bashful smile as Sportacus ended up a little closer to Robbie.

At last Robbie had deemed him decent enough and send him away. Only to follow the hero all the way to Iceland after that. He reasoned with himself that he wanted to see whether Sportacus did his efforts justice, he had every right to see the results of his lessons.

And here he was. And Sportacus was not dancing.

\-------------

Robbie had been quite surprised by what he'd found. He'd snuck in in disguise, suit and tie and a salt-and-pepper beard and moustache.  
It had not exactly been a feat of stealth seeing how the ceremony was held outdoors, the stunning scenery adding to the almost fairy-tale quality of the wedding. Towering mountain ridges with glistening waterfalls and glaciers in the distance and a hint of mist over the mossy green fields.

He'd sat down in the back searching for the obnoxious blue uniform in a sea of what seemed to be traditional Icelandic clothing. He almost overlooked Sportacus as he was clad quite similar to most attending men.

Well, Elves.

Daintily pointed ears showed seeing how the groom and his family married into the secret, and the Elves did not have to hide themselves for once.  
Robbie wasn't surprised by it, Sportacus could try to fool the town by pretending to be foreigner, but Robbie had actually been abroad. And Sportacus was weird, even by more lenient standards.

Robbie was curious to note that the hat seemed quite similar to what Sportacus was usually wearing, only this time it was not pulled over his ears to hide them. It was darker though, a pleasing contrast to the interestingly blond curls that were now visible.

Robbie craned his head to see the suit the hero was wearing, the colours more muted but the blue of the shirt bringing out Sportacus' eyes. Cobalt? Royal blue? Robbie figured he'd have to see it more up close to make a decision on that. In the meantime he approved of the vast amount of shiny brass buttons on the dark jacket.

Movement near the front and then the ceremony started, Robbie read along in the order of service, which for the convenience of all attending was in both languages. It didn't take long before he was scribbling along with the Elvish parts, making notes on the pronunciation of the words. You never knew when it would come in handy in one of his plans he justified his actions for himself.

It was quite endearing to see that Sportacus was a happy crier, he couldn't help but think when for some reason his eyes strayed back to Elf as the bride and groom exchanged the vows, and that thought stayed with him.

Endearing.

\-------------

There were other thing he had found at the feast that followed.

Sportacus was eating cake. Cake! Something called Kransekake. It looked like cake, it smelled like cake. It sure tasted like cake. And yet, no sugar meltdown...  
He was drinking. Well, Robbie amended, he was nót drinking water. There was sweet red wine which stained Sportacus' lips red... Robbie felt his cheeks burn and he wondered for a moment if he should not finish the mead he was drinking.

Sweet.

Enthralling.

And the honeyed wine wasn't half bad either.

Who was this stranger?

Familiar and breathtaking somehow.

\-------------

Robbie watched as Sportacus' brothers dragged the hero on the dance floor for the traditional circle dances. Swinging around joyfully, his eyes bright and full of laughter, Sportacus skipped and twirled cheerfully.

All far too energetic for Robbie. Even standing at the sideline he was already short of breath, his heart was pounding in his chest.

The dance had ended and the music had turned more familiar to Robbie's ear, the unhurried beat of a waltz.

Sportacus was nowhere to be found amongst the dancers that returned to the dance floor however.

But Sportacus was dancing.

Well, sort off, with a little girl who was standing on his feet. Her cheerful yellow dress was adorned with flowing ribbons. Her tongue poking out between her teeth while her pudgy hands gripped Sportacus' shirt.

Sportacus who was so bright and gentle, Robbie couldn't help but smile.

"That's my youngest, you humans call him Sportacus."

\-------------

Sportacus' mother cóuld waltz.

And talk.

The lilt of her accent more pronounced than her son's as she kindly told Robbie her Sportacus was taken, had already lost his heart to someone in the town where he was stationed. How she'd worried about him, all alone in the human world. He is a quiet boy, her Sportacus, her youngest, sweet , seemingly exuberant but playing his cards when it comes to things that really matter to him, quite close to his chest. But he writes his mother and she knows how to read between the lines. And over and over this man pops up in his letters.

She'd smiled sympathetically at Robbie as she thanked him for their dance. Sportacus had his mother's smile.

Robbie wondered who on earth that man could be. His chest constricted painfully and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be back home, a safe distance away from the outside world.

Sportacus' mother did not seem to have noticed his quiet distress and Robbie couldn't help but think that Sportacus wóuld have noticed. Did always notice. Robbie wanted...

\-------------

Robbie did not see Sportacus.

\-------------

He did not think that this was what was meant by misery loves company.

One of Sportacus' brothers seemed to have been looking for Robbie.

Robbie suspected that this was the one Glanni sometimes tells him about when he's had too much. Of life or drink. Something in this one's demeanor told Robbie that he did not had much patience for fancy talk. But his heart in the right place as he mildly told Robbie that his younger brother was already spoken for. His eyes kind as he told Robbie about the brilliant and handsome human Sportacus loved.

Something about those words...

Robbie turned away briskly. He needed some air.

Well, more air away from the outdoor festivities.

He needed to think, he was a genius after all, surely he could figure out who it was Sportacus...

\-------------

Before he'd even made it three paces another brother popped up and was there no end to vigilante Elves?!

Robbie was seriously starting to wonder whether Sportacus was the tenth son or something.

He'd thought the Elves were going extinct or fading or whatever it was that lessened their numbers. But it appeared as if they'd simply gotten better at hiding in plain sight.

Apart from Sportacus that is, he was hardly what you could call unobtrusive.

Although, he was pretty hard to find right now. Right now when Robbie wanted to ask... Wanted to ask...

But.. there!

There he was!

The Elf next to Robbie followed his line of sight, "I'm sorry to tell you, he is already taken. Lost his heart to a human, an engineer, Sportacus told me. Said he was a very imaginative inventor, wonderful with his ideas and machines..."

Oh.

Oh!

There it was, an image of him, painted through the eyes of others.

Not a villain.

Not a disaster of a human.

No, Sportacus saw an attractive, brilliant, imaginative man. He had fallen in love with that man if his family is to be believed.

Robbie had never imagined that.

There it was again: suddenly he was short of breath, his heart pounding in his chest...

Some genius he was.

Standing at the side of the dance floor Robbie stared at Sportacus. Sportacus who saw all the good in him. Who loved him. Who he... -he felt his cheeks burn- ... who he loved.

\-------------

Robbie felt his disguise fall away, allowed himself to be seen by Sportacus. Sportacus who stared right back, beautiful blue eyes fixed on Robbie, cheeks pink.

He wasn't smiling.

He wasn't smiling but Robbie was.

He smiled as he watched Sportacus square his shoulders and march over to him.

Smiled as Sportacus took off his hat and turned it over and over in his hands.

Sportacus drew a deep breath and looked up at him, "Are you here for the groom or bride?"

There was a weight of expectation in those words, of hope.

"I'm here for you."

Charmed he watched as Sportacus blushed and ducked his head shyly.

"You've not danced like I taught you with anyone tonight," Robbie continued with all the warmth of his love in his voice.

And there he was, his Sportacus, meeting his eyes once again, "I only wanted to dance like that with you."

\-------------

Robbie had always loved the elegance of the waltz, the slow deliberate pace of it. But never before had it felt as wonderful as this. Sportacus in his arms, his right hand on the small of Sportacus' back, drawing him ever closer. Sportacus bright smile, his eyes shining...

No, never before has dancing felt as sweet as this.

\-------------

And Sportacus' mother smiled as she watched her youngest dance with his love. Lost in a world of their own in their corner on the dance floor. Swaying long after the music has stopped.

\-------------


End file.
